Water Nymph
by rainbowsindecember
Summary: Talk about steamy locker rooms. Who would've thought? Betty & Reggie.


* * *

**Water Nymph**

Reggie Mantle sighed as he felt warm water cascading over his tired back, drenching him from head to toe in the most glorious sensation. Football practice had been gruelling today, and Coach Kleats had driven them hard after school to whip them into shape after the long summer break. Luckily, some of the cheer team had come to cheer them on – or rather, cheer _him_ on. He'd heard some distinctively female voices scream his name. Veronica was looking f-i-n-e as usual; pity she had went off with Meathead soon afterwards but hey, at least he got the number of a cute girl – the latest addition to the cheerleading squad.

There were definite advantages from gaining the title of 'Sportsman of the Year' at Riverdale High two years and running.

_After all_, Reggie mused thoughtfully,_ I am the best at all the sports; except wrestling – now that's Moose's playground._

He let the water run for another minute, revelling in the feeling of warmth. Once he had soaked himself completely, Reggie turned off the shiny knobs. Reaching for a small bottle of shampoo, he began working it into his hair, kneading his scalp. He moaned in bliss as the day's hard work was stripped, leaving him to revel in the feeling of contentedness.

Then, the locker room door slammed, and hesitant footsteps sounded. There was a moment of silence and another stall filled with the sounds of running water.

Reggie groaned quietly. It was bad enough sharing a single locker room. He always went for a quick dip in the school's swimming pool and he always, _always_ picked the stall furthest away to make sure nobody was around by the time he needed a shower. It was his time to breathe, to relax and now, someone else was intruding upon it. Savagely, he rotated the taps and began to wash out the bubbly lather.

It was then he heard it.

The melodic lilt of a girl's voice, raised in song.

Reggie paused in the act of rinsing out his dark hair, his lips lifted in a smirk. Now this, he could stand being interrupted for. He had thought all the girls had left for home since there wasn't any hot water in the girls' locker room.

Well, apparently one of them had stayed and strayed to the boys' side for a quick wash – _thank you, Svenson!_ Running a bar of soap over his aching muscles, Reggie scrubbed at the dirt trapped in the crooks of his arms before drifting lower.

Idly, he wondered who was bathing in such close proximity to him, water trickling down her swan neck to her chest. Her very bare chest.

Reggie's penis twitched slightly as he began to imagine naked flesh covered in soapy foam, the water clinging to her nude form like second skin. The bar of soap made its way to his pubic area, a large calloused hand gently scrubbing away dirt and sweat. The contact caused his cock to rise, his imaginings sending a rush of blood there.

Christ, he was having a fucking erection over a girl he had yet to see.

He should go. It wouldn't do for her to find out he was around, especially when he was aroused. This was a horribly sticky situation he didn't want to get involved in, however much of a turn-on it was.

Reggie's ears pricked up when he heard a moan and then another, faint over the sound of the shower.

Maybe she was enjoying her bath. Or was she actually getting herself off?

Reggie swore softly under his breath as his cock jerked in response.

Okay, now he _had _to know who was there.

He allowed the water to wash away the suds before reaching for a terrycloth towel hanging on a nearby hook. Rubbing himself dry, he wrapped the towel securely around his waist and pushed aside the long shower curtain.

Reggie strolled towards the sound of trickling water, which was a good way from his stall. He caught sight of a skimpy blue and gold cheerleading outfit on a wooden bench; it didn't take him long to figure out that the mystery girl was probably in the stall directly facing the bench.

He crept closer to the swirls of steam trailing from the shower cubicle with its blue-striped plastic curtain shielding who was within from view. Reggie sighed in disappointment but perked up again as he realized that there was a slight gap at the side of the curtain.

_One little peek, I swear; and I'll leave._

As he leaned closer towards the sliver of an opening, he felt his heart hammer faster. He could get suspended over this; it wasn't a joke if he got caught spying on a girl showering.

Strangely enough, the possibility of getting caught added to his growing excitement.

_You're a sick__, sick fuck, Mantle. It's not like there aren't any other girls who will put out for you._

But he couldn't resist inching towards the tiny window the curtain afforded him anyway.

A lightly tanned, slim body greeted his eyes, gleaming almost gold under bright fluorescent light. Streaky blond hair that had become dark when wet hung just below her shoulder blades. Reggie guessed her to be about 5'6" as his gaze drifted lower to find –

_Oh, fuck me please._

The girl had a perfect, heart-shaped ass that practically begged for a squeeze. Long, shapely legs extended below them. Reggie's eyes widened as he became conscious that they were poised at an angle and her body was leaning backwards, allowing the streaming water to drip onto her front.

Reggie's heart jumped into his throat as the girl began to turn.

Her countenance was now facing him, but she had kept her eyes closed; and suddenly it struck Reggie that he was looking at a very naked Betty Cooper.

He should leave, really he should.

But his eyes were drawn to her lean figure, approvingly assessing the firm breasts with their blush pink tips pebbling from the flowing water. They took in the flat stomach and lower still, the dark blond curls that hid what was beneath. She was still humming some tuneless song and smiling slightly, the rosebud mouth upturned as she again moaned appreciatively of the hot shower.

The low sound stirred him in certain places, strummed through his very veins in exhilaration. Reggie swallowed hard. Who would've thought Betty had turned out to be so damned appealing?

She started to untangle her long hair out with her fingers, darting a hand lightly over a painful-looking scrape down her elbow she had gotten when she'd hit the ground hard during cheer practice, if Reggie's memory served him correctly.

Reggie tried to keep his gaze on her hair, the long, blonde hair that hardly saw beyond the constraints of Betty's high ponytail. Somehow, the fact that it was down and loose made him feel as though he was witnessing some private part of Betty that not many people had seen.

But it was not easy to stay at face-level when Betty's hands were running over her trim body with its tiny waist, the bones of her ribcage shadowing vaguely when she raised toned arms above her head. The perky breasts which bounced slightly when she began to soap them up.

Reggie Mantle hazily wondered how it would be possible to face Betty Cooper after this and not get a hard-on.

_Enough is enough. You've had your fun._

He had just started to forcibly turn himself away when a loud intake of breath sounded.

His breath caught as Betty leaned back against a tiled wall, her legs spreading slightly to reveal a hint of rosy flesh, the water snaking down her smooth, golden skin. Hands stroked lazily to rid the suds washing to the bathroom floor. But her movements seemed to tease, her thighs pressed closer together, her face registered a sort of hidden torture and she flinched as she combed out the remaining lather from her pubic region.

A soft whimper reverberated throughout the cubicle. Reggie waited with bated breath.

Again, slim fingers ran the length of her taut body, grazing a nipple, spreading pink lips peeking beneath the blond carpet.

And Betty started to touch herself.

Blood pounded through his head down to his dick as he watched Betty's slender fingers nimbly caressing, her head tilted back, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her mouth had fallen open in a silent scream as she continued touching _just so_, the round nub of her clitoris coming into view; fuck, he couldn't help himself.

Slowly loosening the beige terrycloth towel, Reggie Mantle began to stroke himself, measuring his pumps to her rhythm, biting down hard on his lower lip to ensure he did not make a sound as he continued observing her bucking hips, her short gasps, the circles being danced around the pretty pink pearl that she kept rubbing and rubbing …

"_Reggie_." It was almost a whisper.

Reggie almost cried out in alarm – then he realized that Betty had said it; that _his name_ was on Betty's full lips.

For a moment, he weighed his options, the consequences of his actions.

_Fuck it._

He roughly pushed aside the shower curtain, making straight for Betty's luscious mouth. Surprised, she struggled as he pressed his lips against hers, blinking water out of her cornflower blue eyes.

"Let – mmph – me GO!"

He felt the sides of his lips curving as she hissed like a half-drowned cat, hitting him round the head with a slender hand.

"Not yet," he murmured, nibbling on her full lower lip before sliding his tongue deeper. "Not until you tell me what you're thinking and why I seem to be featured in them."

"I was not – "

"Don't lie to me, Blondie." He nuzzled her fair neck, nipping sharply, eliciting a squeal from her.

"I _saw_," he breathed into her ear and caught the almost imperceptible shiver that travelled through her body.

"I saw you playing with yourself. I saw how you touched yourself here–" he ran a light finger down her left nipple before gently squeezing her rounded breast, "–and here–" he continued, running his hand down her toned stomach, "–and here as well," he whispered, slipping his finger between her thighs to find her slick with wetness.

Brown eyes flecked with gold stared deep; he saw fear – but there was also desire reflected in her blue eyes that mirrored his. As the shower pounded on the teal-tiled floor, Reggie began to caress Betty through the gushing water.

* * *

_This is all a dream; it just has to be_, Betty thought inwardly. All she'd been after was a soothing shower after the good cry she'd had in a high-up, gloomy alcove, overlooking the unnatural blue tinge of the school's swimming pool. So what if Archie had promised her a soda at Pop's after practice? She couldn't compete with the offerings at the Lodge mansion, where Veronica would undoubtedly parade in her latest designer bikini.

She had just wiped her eyes dry and quietly blown into a crumpled tissue when she'd heard girlish giggles echoing down below. Curiously peering downwards, she saw the new girl – Meg something or other – twirling prettily in her new cheerleading attire. There was an encouraging chuckle somewhere, and Reggie Mantle rose into view from the pool, water streaking down his muscled body.

_Oh, wow._

When had _that_ happened and why hadn't she ever noticed?

Her eyes followed the flex of his lightly-tanned arms when he hauled himself out of the water, trailed over the broad shoulders and tapered waist, his very, _very_ nice backside in black Speedos. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself, draping it around his neck when he was done.

Dimly, she thought of Archie's body, awkwardly androgynic with straight lines throughout; his pale freckled skin, his shockingly bright hair.

She liked that about Archie – no matter how clumsy he was, he was entirely comfortable in his own skin.

But Reggie gave new meaning to tall, dark and devilishly handsome.

Whereas Archie was at ease with his body, Reggie demanded attention with his. There was a certain pantherish grace he exuded as he walked, as though he was a hungry predator stalking defenceless prey. Tightly coiled, waiting to spring at a given signal.

Reggie closed the gap to Meg and immediately worked his hands just under the hem of her tight spandex top, grasping her sides, pulling her still nearer.

Betty bit into white knuckles to keep from gasping as he lowered his mouth to become furiously entangled in a kiss that seemed to leave Meg's knees trembling even as one hand cupped her rounded rear, the other hand gripping her mass of curly brown hair.

She had never witnessed such raw intimacy.

Archie could never, would _never_ dare take her so easily, so casually.

With a shiver, Betty guiltily wondered what it would be like to kiss Reggie Mantle.

His confidence that Meg wouldn't push him away was strangely enthralling; the way he possessively held her until he had taken his fill was appallingly tempting.

Reggie had drawn away first, pressing a light kiss to the other girl's forehead as she stared at him through heavy-lidded eyes, rummaging through her tiny handbag for a pen to write her number down. She'd settled for a tube of bold red lippie instead and scrawled on a piece of paper as Reggie gathered his things together, then walked her through the swinging doors, a hand riding on her slim waist, occasionally stealing downwards for a quick pat and a feel.

Betty sat alone in the dark as she thought about what she had just seen. She briefly wondered at her audacity – she definitely wasn't the type to pry into people's affairs.

She began to realize that there was an insistent throbbing in her lower belly that she had never felt before, that no amount of shifting seemed to relieve. Frowning at the new sensation, she decided that a long, long shower was in order. Maybe whatever she ate that day would let her get sick enough and she wouldn't need to face anyone tomorrow, such as Reggie.

Oh. And Archie too.

She had started towards the direction of the girls' locker room before remembering that there wasn't any supply of heated water – trust Svenson to muddle up repairing the pipes, the dear old sweetheart. Vaguely annoyed, she blew at her side-swept bangs as she made her way to the boys' side, wondering if anyone would be there.

Creaking the door open, she peered down the length of the room. Nothing indicated that there was any straggler who was still showering – nothing on the benches, no voices, no sound of rushing water, nothing.

Sighing in relief, Betty let the heavy door slam behind her and locked it for good measure, dropping her duffel bag onto a nearby bench. Glancing around one more time, she undid the zipper of her short pleated skirt and tugged off her sweaty top before folding them neatly on the same wooden bench. With one hand grappling to unclasp the metal hooks of her sports bra, Betty used her free hand to start turning the knobs of the shower directly opposite. Stepping out quickly before cold water hit her, she shucked off her plain cotton panties and undid her ponytail, all the while softly singing a love song – sweet, tender and achingly painful to her heart – as she waited for the water to heat up.

Betty moaned happily as she finally allowed the warm, warm water to hit her bare skin. She closed her eyes, temporarily lost in the pleasurable feeling, her hands beginning to work their way to rid herself of the grime and mud of cheerleading practice, stroking her skin clean of dirt.

Briefly, she wondered if Reggie had been here – showering under the hot water, his toned body scrubbed freshly clean; his longish dark hair plastered to his head, framing the strong, slightly square jaw; those smirking lips that looked so soft …

Talk about steamy locker rooms.

Again, the memory of what she had just glimpsed materialized unbidden in her mind. With it, the strange new ache she had experienced earlier came into full force. She rubbed at her stomach to no avail, wondering if she should see a doctor about the possibility of a foodborne illness.

Groaning silently, she turned around, leaning back onto the smooth, cold surface of the wall. Resolving to make her mom take her to the clinic, she began to distribute the soapy lather throughout her body.

But the throbbing started to extend lower, her nerve endings crackling as the water beat down upon her. She squeezed her legs together, hoping to stop it from spreading. Instead of curbing the problem, it grew in intensity, making her lay a hand over the lips of her vagina.

Her breath was coming in short puffs now, even as the image of Reggie's strong body gained focus; something tingled in anticipation. Sliding a curious finger between her lower lips, she encountered that something else – a tiny bundle of round flesh. A jolt of something electric raced throughout her body as she pressed against her hand and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Thoughts of Reggie holding her, kissing her, _touching_ her came fast now as she started to explore this new discovery – gently teasing, stroking, rubbing her secret spot. Betty imagined his hands running down her body, bold and daring where Archie was respectfully distant, Reggie's lips searching every part of her, his eyes flashing darkly as she offered herself up to his caresses.

_Oh, GOD. Reggie. Reggie, Reggie, Reggie, Reg-_

Next thing she knew, Betty was pushed back against the wet shower wall, a masculine body pinning her down. Fear permeated her consciousness and she fought back as soft lips nibbled at hers, a warm tongue invading her mouth.

Then, she'd heard the rich deepness of Reggie's cultured voice and wondered if her vivid imagination had somehow brought him to life. Shame poured into her and twisted into an unexplained yearning as he silenced her protests and began to fondle her nude figure, tracing along the underside of her breast and lower still. Something long and hard pressed against her stomach, and she realized that Reggie was as naked as she was.

Reggie's jaw clenched tight as a questioning hand lightly touched his erect cock, circling the tip of the plump head. He hissed between his teeth as the same hand wrapped around his shaft, pulling in an up-down motion that made him groan loudly. True enough, there was no certainty in Betty's grip, but what she lacked in experience, she made up for in her curious experimentation.

Stilling her hands, his eyes searched hers again, looking for the permission that had not yet been fully given.

_Are you sure?_ He seemed to ask with darkened eyes.

Betty swallowed, reluctantly wondering if she should say no.

Somehow, she could not bring herself to deny Reggie, not when her body screamed for his attention, and she was so aware of his passion that threatened to engulf her, made her forget there was a heartbreak named Archie.

She closed her eyes and offered up her mouth. He slanted his lips against hers and began fiercely kissing her, becoming even more aroused as she kissed back with equal enthusiasm.

Damn, but Betty was one hell of a kisser.

Lowering his head, he laved a stiff nipple with his tongue before gently pulling it into his mouth, catching it between his teeth. Betty arched into him with a soft cry, pressing against his thigh as he suckled her, her fingers tangled in his hair, urging him to take more, her eyes filled with wonderment at these new exciting feelings.

Kissing his way down her sleek curves, Reggie dropped to his knees, his face now level with her cunt. Glancing upwards to see the shock on Betty's blushing face, Reggie deftly prised apart her vaginal lips with two long fingers, and proceeded to indulge in an unhurried lick up her slit. The grip in his hair tightened almost painfully, and again he caught the sound of his name, with desperation at the edges of her throaty whisper.

Reggie grinned in satisfaction.

Concentrating on her pink button, he leisurely placed long, deep kisses, swirling his tongue around until her legs started to quiver. Guttural cries came fast from Betty, which crooned of her rapture as he continued his oral ministrations.

"Go on," he murmured against her clit, the low hum of his timber voice sending another round of delicious shockwaves throughout her body.

"Scream for me, Betty."

Betty shook her head, not quite understanding his implication. A flash of comprehension dawned onto Reggie at her confusion.

Betty had never had an orgasm before.

He gulped, momentarily thrown off-balance, realizing that not only was Betty a virgin; she was completely naïve to boot.

A rush of tenderness for her innocence suddenly came to the fore, along with it the thrill of being the first to initiate sweet Betty to hidden pleasures.

He worked harder at pleasing her, quickly finding out that long, slow licks made her moan; faster ones made her gasp and shake. Honeyed liquid began to seep from her; he tested her with a gentle finger.

Betty pulled back abruptly, her eyes betraying her panic.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her softly, fixing his gaze upon her alarmed features, and felt a frisson of hurt when she did not respond, clearly not wishing to offend him with her answer.

He'd never had a girl who could resist him once he'd begun the slow seduction of her physical side, for pity's sake.

_Mantle, exactly what the hell is wrong with you? Why bother? Cut your losses already and go find some other girl to play with._

_No!_ He argued back within the confines of his mind.

_Betty's__…different. Not like the others._

The recognition of that sudden, unfamiliar thought made his breath come short and his head spin. He gradually became aware that Betty was kneeling down in front of him, stroking his face, enveloping him an embrace that left him feeling powerful and vulnerable all at the same time.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly into his ear.

"Don't be." Reggie made to stand, lifting her alongside.

As the shower slowed to a steady drip, Betty and Reggie faced opposite directions as they got dressed, the silence starting to create an invisible chasm between them.

Betty was the first to speak.

"So," she smiled nervously, absently unweaving a knot in her matted hair.

Reggie regarded her with studied nonchalance as he fiddled with the strap of his brown leather belt. Despite herself, Betty's eyes were drawn to the movement.

"Go, Blondie. I won't tell; I promise."

A sharp pang of rejection pierced Betty at his indifference, his utter calm.

She turned to go, unlocking the door with a soft _click_, slinging her bag over a drooping shoulder.

A low voice called out to her.

She glanced over her shoulder, lifting a puzzled eyebrow.

Reggie stood there with his hands clenched into fists, his jaw working, the tips of his ears staining red.

"Do you want to have dinner, Bets?"

* * *

She bounced lightly, admiring the plush leather seat of Reggie's car as they sped down the streets to the Chocklit Shoppe, amazed that it was already darkening outside. The last glowing vestiges of sunlight shone down upon the both of them since Reggie had left the top down and the wind tossed up her almost dry hair.

"Great," she groaned. "Now I'll have knots that will probably take an hour to detangle."

He shot her a sideways look, giving her a half-grin, his eyes unreadable behind his gleaming aviators.

"You look pretty."

Betty couldn't help it; she flushed, and Reggie let out a soft chuckle at her bashfulness.

They pulled up outside of Pop's and Reggie bounded out of the glossy convertible. In a surprise move, he swooped down to lift Betty from her seat, cradling her in his sturdy arms as she shrieked with laughter and begged him to put her down. As he nudged open the swinging door to the quaint restaurant with his hip, Betty felt the smile on her face die down as Archie stared open-mouthed at her, Veronica merely cocked her head at them in curiosity.

"Ron," he greeted the beautiful brunette, diligently ignoring the redhead who kept taking and taking without realizing how selfish he was. Reggie received a slow smirk in response followed by an arched eyebrow.

Reggie noticed Betty's discomfort and reluctantly let her down to stand on her own feet, suddenly feeling more animosity for Archie than he'd had for ages as he watched Betty struggle for words.

Sick of seeing Betty make a fool of herself over the stupid carrot, he steered her towards an empty booth, keeping his hand possessively around her side, seating himself next to her and promptly ordered two deluxe sundaes.

"Don't you dare let him see you so weak," Reggie warned, squeezing her cold hand.

She smiled tremulously at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"We were supposed to come here together after practice, you know."

Reggie cursed colorfully, eliciting a surprised giggle from her.

"For someone so smart, you can be really dumb, Blondie. He's not interested."

Two bright sundaes clattered down onto the table. Reggie quickly reached for a few bills to cover them as Betty beamed a thank-you at him. Pop winked at him before bustling off.

"I know, Reg," Betty sighed resignedly, propping her chin on the back of her hands. "I guess I just don't know what I'd be like without him to reaffirm that I'm _me_. It's like I'm lost when he's not around. I've spent so long trying to fit myself into an ideal size, only to find out that I've been pulling on the wrong pair of jeans."

She shrugged, upturning her palms. "It's just been so long that I've barely been able to see past Archie."

He closed his hands over hers, lifting one up to brush his lips against her knuckles.

"Maybe there are better men out there than the Meathead who keeps making you cry."

Her heart skipped at the gesture, and she turned mystified eyes upon his honey-colored ones.

"Can I trust you?" she asked him simply, her face free of the wiles and charms so many other girls had toyed him with; he was unused to such directness – but he had to admit, it was refreshing.

Reggie exhaled sharply, picking up a spoonful of ice-cream and offering it to her.

He felt his face grow warm as Betty unquestioningly licked the spoon clean, and his mind began to wander.

_Down, boy_.

"You can trust me not to lie to you," he finally replied, his voice rough around the edges.

Betty nodded slowly. "That's good enough."

She was just finishing the last spoon of vanilla that he was holding out to her when Archie appeared, shuffling nervously.

"Okay, okay, I was wrong and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken my date with you, Bets," Archie started apologetically.

Betty stared down at the empty dishes, with no clue of how to respond. Reggie's hand flexed gently over hers, offering strength and comfort.

Archie observed the motion, his hackles rising.

"C'mon Bets, I'll make it up to you. You don't need that arrogant jerk–" he indicated Reggie, "–to make me jealous or anything. I'm really, really sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me. Perhaps you'd like to go watch that new movie later?"

A wave of anger darted through Reggie and he threw his arm around Betty, pulling her closer still. A wide smirk spread across his sculpted features as Archie noticeably started at the gesture, jealous eyes roaming over the sight of Betty's soft curves melting into the solid lines of his body.

"And who says she doesn't want to be here with me, huh Carrot-Top? We didn't even know you'd be here with Ron. Maybe I like being with her more than you ever did; and y'know what, maybe she does too," he sneered condescendingly.

"Maybe you're not man enough for her, Andrews. So back off. If I ever hear you crushed her heart again, I'll crush you."

"That's enough, Reg," Betty finally exclaimed. "Archie, just go. I'll talk to you some other time; right now, it seems Mr. Mantle and I have something to sort out."

Ignoring the astonishment on Archie's freckled face, Betty tugged sharply on Reggie's hand and strode out of the place.

* * *

Climbing into the car, Betty sat cross-legged on the seat, lost in thought. Reggie twisted the keys in the ignition and revved the engine, purring down the road towards Betty's house.

She shook herself out of her reverie as they turned the corner to her street and tapped his arm.

"Back there…What'd you do that for?"

"I didn't like thinking you were gonna let him off with little more than a few words and some mushy kisses," Reggie ground out harshly, pulling to a stop at her mailbox.

Her eyes opened wide and thick eyelashes fluttered. "I – well, thank you, Reg."

Reggie couldn't help it. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and was startled when she laid her mouth on his instead; slow, languid kisses that made his head spin and his breath short.

"Babe, babe … Your parents will see," he tried to cut in.

She actually smirked at him, damn her.

"I didn't know you cared, Mantle," she laughed.

"But they aren't home anyway. My aunt is ill and they're visiting her."

Quick as a flash, Reggie had dragged her out of the car and was furiously kissing her again and again and again even as she fumbled with the keys to the house. They had barely made it upstairs to her room when he'd begun to strip her of her clothing, his hands trembling as he pushed aside the edges of her button-down shirt, caressing the back of her pale knee as he tugged off her ragged denim skirt; she proved to be adept at buttons as she finally laid open palms on his stout chest.

The feeling of skin on skin was almost enough to make him come. He hadn't had the chance to enjoy the smoothness of Betty's skin in the shower, nor its incredible softness.

She blushed hard as his eyes roamed over every inch of her body, feeling horribly insecure that he was probably judging her against all the other girls he'd slept with before. He roughly pushed aside hands that tried to cover herself up.

"Don't do that. You don't need to keep hiding away from the world."

She averted her eyes, biting her lip as she contemplated what to say.

"Reg … Look, I've never done this before and I'm not sure…"

Reggie flexed a large hand against a heavy breast, testing its weight in his palm before lifting up a finger to silence her.

"I know what to do, what I'm doing. It's entirely up to you, and I won't push you if you're not ready."

She swiped her tongue down the finger that was pressed against her lips, sucking lightly on it, causing a deep groan to rumble from Reggie.

"I'm waiting. So kiss me already, Mantle."

He captured her lips, kissing her fiercely as his large hand cradled her blonde head, running his other hand over all of her, rocking against her even as she pushed back, pressing into his muscled thigh.

His breath near stopped when she rolled on top and ran a quick tongue over his flat nipples, nipping her way down; light, teasing kisses that made his cock throb in response. She stopped down there, her eyes uncertain, her voice beseeching as she hovered over him.

"Don't quite know how," she whispered, her breath warm against his dick and began to caress him with her mouth, sucking him slowly, taking more of him into the warm cavern, her tongue tasting him, stroking him…

"Oh, fuck!" He swore loudly, his breath coming in short rasps.

"Did that hurt?" She immediately stopped, her eyes frightened.

He bit back another curse and tried to steady his breath.

"No, no, Blondie…That was fucking _amazing_. You're pretty good at this for a beginner," he muttered in an uneven tone, his hand woven into her soft, blonde hair.

"Good," she answered, smiling impishly at him.

He groaned, pulling her upwards. "C'mere, you."

As he tugged on a pink nipple, his fingers danced lightly down her silken skin, dropping lower to touch her once, twice …

Betty gasped as a cool finger began to circle her core, applying gentle pressure against her clit, covering her with a liquid that she felt seeping from her very being, rubbing faster now …

"Reg!"

"Yes, that's it. Go on, Bets, let go," he murmured, gently pushing a long finger inside her, encountering a thin film at the opening.

Again, she bolted upright, scared at the invasion.

"Do you trust me?" he echoed his earlier words, his face honest and open as she met his gaze.

_Yes. Yes, I do._

She nodded slowly, willing her body to relax as he slid down her body, blowing lightly on her navel before settling at her entrance.

She cried out as he began making love to her with his mouth, focusing on giving her pleasure as he twirled his tongue against her gleaming pearl. As the tip of his finger stroked her vagina, she made up her mind, clenched her teeth and drove downwards, pushing back. There was little more than the slight sensation of pain as she realized her hymen had broken, which was immediately replaced by a surreal feeling at having a foreign object inside her.

Reggie drew back at once, concerned and a little taken aback

"I'm okay," she whispered, continuing softly, "I just had to do it for myself."

He shook his head in disbelief. "And here I was thinking Ronnie was the only bossy boots," he muttered even as he gently began to stretch her with one finger, two; pumping a couple of times within her inner walls, trying to alleviate her unease.

Betty bit her lip as he drove his fingers against the ribbed flesh, stroking her until she felt the sting begin to melt away and a clear liquid started to coat his fingers. Then, he crooked his fingers inside her in a come-hither gesture, nudging against a sensitive bump even as his lips suckled her clit, faster and faster ….

And Betty felt her breath grow short again, the coil in her lower belly tighten, an indescribable wave start to rise within as fingers stroked the ridged walls, his mouth fastened on her glistening, throbbing button.

"Yes, _yes_, please, don't stop, Reg, please don't stop, _please_…"

She came with a scream, a surge of exploding sensations catching her in a current of ecstasy, panting his name over and over like a mantra, desperately clutching his dark hair as he caught every last drop of liquid with his tongue.

He held her close as she shuddered, supporting her delicate frame against his strong one as she rode out her first orgasm. He caught her in a hug as he lay beside her, resting his cheek on her light hair as she shook.

"Thank you," she flamed red as she stumbled over her words. "Thank you … That was just – _incredible_."

He flashed her a lazy smile. "The pleasure was all mine, Ms. Cooper. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

She kissed his mouth, pressing hard against his lips, enjoying the taste of his tongue, blushing as she realized that there was a fresh tang, which had to be her come. He moaned, and she became aware that he was still hard down below. "Oh, but you're–"

"Don't worry about it, really, I–"

She quieted him with a newly-talented tongue, grasping his shoulders as she sat astride his hips, guiding his hand to squeeze her breasts, feeling a rush of arousal again as her cunt made contact with his skin.

"Make love to me, Reg," she pleaded, a small hand straying downwards to cup his balls.

"Don't darlin', don't," he struggled for breath as his body betrayed his will for control, his cock beginning to pulse in desire.

"_Please._"

The need in her voice broke him down, and he rolled her beneath his broad body.

"I'm a rat fink, you know," he sneered at her.

She met his glare evenly.

"I know."

He snarled inwardly at her devil-may-care attitude. "I've slept with more girls than you can count on one hand."

She shrugged, twirling a lock of fair hair between her fingers. "Who better than you to make it easy on me then?"

"What about Archie?" He tensed in expectation of her answer.

Her eyes smouldered as she pressed against him, and he emitted a muted moan.

"Make me forget him. You're good at that."

His hands tightened about her slim arms.

"You'd better be sure about this, Blondie. No turning back once it's gone."

He waited for her answer and she smiled at him as she lifted her hips.

"Technically, I'm no longer a virgin anyway. Hurry it up, Mantle. Any longer and I'll start to think you can't get it on."

_Why, the little wildcat!_

Slightly offended and yet more aroused than he could ever remember, Reggie nudged her slit with his cock, eager to prove her wrong, searching …

"Wow. You're really pretty big, Mantle," she swallowed as he pushed slowly, thrusting into her, eyes widened at his length and girth as she accommodated him, stretching her inside until he was completely sheathed within her.

"Not that I have had any others to compare you with," she giggled nervously as he rolled his eyes. Reggie was about to shoot back a sarcastic quip until Betty shifted, a movement that made him forget his words.

A long groan sounded in the stillness of Betty's pastel room as he drew back and drove again into her; he didn't know if it came from him or from Betty as he slammed against her again and again, grasping her hips as she adjusted to his rhythm and pushed back forcefully into him.

"You feel so fucking good," Reggie whispered as he bent to lift a breast to his mouth, teasing the erect nipple between his teeth. She moaned in response, sliding tentative fingers lower to caress herself. He felt himself throbbing harder as he continued taking her, watching her pleasure herself, splayed wide open with her darkening pink cunt, fingers furiously pressing on her button. It was almost more than he could stand as his thrusts became faster and harder .

"I'm gonna come, Blondie, I can't hold it much longer," a desperate note crept into his voice as her moans began to turn into high-pitched gasps and her free hand clutched harder at his shoulders.

As she pulled him in deeper, he sensed his rod spurting and a feeling more intense than any he had felt before engulfed him, warmth spreading through his entire body. "Fuck! God, Bets, OhmyfuckingGOD!" he groaned as he pumped violently against her body, slick with a sheen of sweat.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. REGGIE!" She screamed his name out loud as she clenched around his still thrusting cock, squeezing every single drop of him into her welcoming body.

He watched her in awe as her climax hit her; she scored her neat fingernails along his broad back, raising her hips high before slumping back on the frilled pillows, panting.

"God, you're beautiful."

Reggie bent to press a kiss to her lips before pulling out of her warmth. Rolling on his side, he tugged her closer to him before spreading a light cotton blanket over their bodies.

Betty smiled slowly, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"One more time?" she asked hopefully as Reggie choked in surprise at her request.

"I've created a nymphomaniac," he muttered under his breath and she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

They lay in silence, holding hands, Reggie's thumb lightly circling the underside of her wrist.

Reggie sensed her stiffening against him as the afterglow began to wear off. She gently shook off his hold of her as she rose shakily from the bed, eager to rush to the bathroom to clean herself. He caught the panic in her eyes as the realization of sleeping with him – _him!_ – began to truly sink into her.

Cursing inwardly, he wondered when and how had casual sex with Betty Cooper twist into this complicated scenario.

Maybe he was losing his mind, but one thing was for sure – no way was he going to give Betty up so easily, not now.

As she swung her legs over the side, he held onto her wrist and encircled her slender waist, breathing into her vanilla-scented hair.

"I can't promise you more than tonight."

She paused, not turning her head to face him.

"I know. Neither can I."

He sucked in a deep breath before carefully voicing his words, lightly squeezing her cooling hand.

"But I'd like to try."

As Reggie kissed Betty, he wondered how deep the hole he was digging for himself was.

And as Betty began to kiss him back, he decided it didn't matter.

Yep, locker rooms would never be the same.

* * *


End file.
